Cinq petit uchiwa
by Neuro nouga
Summary: Sakura uchiwa ça sonne bien non ?


Toi, moi et nos enfants...

Sakura grogna sous les draps du lit qu'elle et Sasuke partageaient. Déjà le matin? Elle ouvra tranquillement les yeux et la lumière du soleil l'aveugla. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour recouvrir la vue. Elle lanca un regard endormi à l'horloge et réalisa qu'elle aurait du se lever 45 minutes plus tôt. La kunoichi se dégagea rapidement des couvertures et s'assit.  
« Merde, » murmura-t-elle en se brossant rapidement les cheveux avec ses doigts, « Je devrais être en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner! »  
Le corps à côté d'elle se retourna.  
« Arrête de jurer, » murmura Sasuke en ouvrant ses yeux.  
« Mais il est déjà 7h45, les enfants - »  
« - sont plus influencables que tu le pense. De quoi est-ce que nous aurons l'air s'ils commençaient à jurer comme toi? »  
Sakura esquissa un sourire malgré sa frustration. Même à moitié-endormi, Sasuke lui faisait la morale.  
« Et en plus, » ajouta-t-il, « tu as encore mal lu l'heure. Il est seulement 6h45. Rendors-toi. »  
« Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais m'endormir et me réveiller encore une fois en 15 minutes? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.  
« Hnn, » fit-t-il, égal à lui-même, « Tu as raison. Comme toujours. Bien joyeuse aujourd'hui, itoshii.»  
Sakura entendit, comme seul les gens qui avaient connu Sasuke pour aussi longtemps le pouvaient, un léger sarcasme dans sa remarque.  
« Ne recommence pas, Uchiwa Sasuke… » commença-t-elle.  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase puisqu'elle fut prise par la taille et attirée dans les bras de son mari.  
« Sa-su-ke! » cria-t-elle en essayant de maintenir sa voix courroucé mais elle fut consumée par les rires. Elle se débattit pour échapper à l'étreinte de l'Uchiwa. « Ne pense pas t'en tirer comme ça, Uchiwa Sasuke! J'vais te casser la gueule! »  
« Hn, j'aimerais te voir essayer. »  
Sakura essaya de se dégager de Sasuke dans des éclats de rires. Finalement, la femme aux cheveux roses abandonna et se calma dans les bras de Sasuke en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.  
« Ah… » soupira-t-elle, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu gagnes toujours dans ces matchs de lutte? »  
« Est-ce que je dois te rappeler qu'il y a 2 jours, c'est toi qui me plaquais sur le lit et pendant 6 fois de suite, tu - »  
« Sasuke! » l'interrompit-elle, indignée.  
La poitrine de Sasuke vibra pendant qu'il laissa échapper un petit rire.  
« Hnn… »  
Sakura lui lança un oreiller.

Pendant quelques minutes, un silence confortable s'installa, Sasuke huma les cheveux de sa bien-aimée et Sakura caressa le bras qui lui entourait la taille.

Sakura s'estimait la femme la plus chanceuse au monde. Elle avait marié l'homme des ses rêves. Leur mariage tenait bon depuis 16 ans.

Elle se rappelait qu'avant, lorsqu'elle avait annoncé à ses amis et sa famille qu'elle allait se marier à 20 ans, tout le monde l'avertissaient des dangers qu'il y avait. Leur maturité, ou si au contraire, ils étaient trop peu responsables, allait jouer un rôle important s'ils décidaient de fonder une famille. Et il y avait aussi le fait que Sasuke semblait porter plus d'importance à la réssurection de son clan plutôt qu'à elle. La kunoichi, influencée par leur opinion, avait donc eu peur d'unir sa destinée à celle de l'Uchiwa.

Toutefois, leur amour fut plus fort. Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait autant, même s'il avait tendance à cacher ses sentiments et finalement ils se marièrent, malgré les mots qui les avait fait hésiter.

Pendant les premier mois, les peurs de Sakura la rendait inconfortable. Mais Sasuke lui avait prouvé au fil des années, qu'il l'avait marié non pas seulement pour la renaisssance de son clan. Il l'aimait réellement, la chérissait même s'il le montrait pas toujours. Sakura comprenait qu'il y avait toujours une part de Sasuke, aussi petite qu'elle soit, qui refusait de dévoiler ses sentiments en public…

En 20 ans, ils avait tout deux beaucoup changé. Oh, mais elle était toujours la joyeuse, souriante Sakura et il restait silencieux, sobre. Pourtant, elle était devenue beaucoup plus mature au point de savoir maîtriser ses émotions et il avait appris à rire et à relaxer. Et ça, ça rendait Sakura très heureuse.

La kunoichi regarda l'horloge. Elle eut un petit sourire.  
« Il s'en vient. » dit-elle è son mari qui savait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Ils entendirent soudain une porte coulissante (on est au Japon, oubliez pas ) s'ouvrir doucement et se refermer en un claquement. Des pas légers s'approchaient en direction de leur chambre. Sasuke soupira.

« TOU-CHAAAAN! KAAAAAA-CHAAAAAN! »

Leur porte s'ouvrit soudainement et un petit, joyeux et hyperactif, gamin sauta sur leur lit.  
« Ka-chan! Tou-chan! » les salua le gamin.  
Sakura laissa échapper un petit rire. Sasuke lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
« Bien domi, Shin? » demanda-t-il, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Le petit hocha la tête.

Le plus jeune de la famille. Uchiwa Shinosuke. Déjà à 6 ans, il manifestait de la détermination digne d'un véritable shinobi même si son Sharingan n'était pas encore activé. C'était la copie conforme de Sasuke, tant que Sakura s'était demandée si c'était à quoi Sasuke ressemblait lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Shin avait hérité du comportement de sa mère : optimiste, souriant et joyeux.

« Ne, ne, Tou-chan! » supplia Shin, les yeux brillants. « Appwend-mwa le lancer de shuwiken! Ne, ne, si wou pwaît? »  
Et comme sa mère, Shin avait une arme secrète. Les yeux de chiots auxquels personne ne pouvait dire non.  
« Comme tu veux, Shin. » dit Sasuke en le prenant dans ses bras et il se leva. « Allez, viens. »  
« Ne le fait pas trop forcer! » cria Sakura à l'intention de son mari.  
« Je le sais! » répliqua Sasuke, marchant en direction du jardin.

« VA-T-EN! »  
Le cri fit sursauter Sakura.  
« KAA-CHAAAN! »  
La kunoichi secoua la tête de découragement. Elle enfila un peignoir et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Elle arriva devant la porte de son 4ème enfant.

Uchiwa Sakio. Il avait souffert du syndrome de « l'enfant du millieu ». À 10 ans, il était trop agé pour jouer avec Shin mais il était en quelque sorte méprisé par ses ainés. Comme son petit frère, il avait les cheveux de son père mais ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat émeraude. Il était devenu Genin, voilà quelques mois, et maîtrisait très bien son Sharingan. Bref, un génie comme tout les Uchiwa mais Sakura trouvait qu'il était sous trop de pression. Lui et Sasuke étaient souvent en froid, le père voulant à tout prix qu'il soit à la hauteur de la réputation des Uchiwa, le fils préfèrant passer son temps à rêvasser ou comme il l'exprimait de ses mots : « relaxer ».

Mais il était déterminé à se prouver aux yeux de son père. Chaque matin, il avait comme routine de s'entraîner, de s'entraîner et s'entraîner davantage. Malheureusement, il manquait d'équipement. C'était exactement pourquoi il était dans le corridor, en train de s'engueuler avec quelqu'un d'autre…  
Sakio lanca une salve d'explication à sa mère.  
« J'voulais m'entraîner et j'avais besoin de kunai. J'ai d'mandé à niichan mais y voulais pas, ça fait que j'ai essayé d'en avoir de Tou-san mais je savais qu'il en avait de besoin pour ces mission d'ANBU et j'les aurais oublié partout dans la maison, ça fait que j'en ai pris de la galerie des héritages mais c'est des héritages, j'suis pas supposé de les utiliser pour mon entraînement, ça fait que j'les ai remis, j'suis allé en prendre de Sayuri-neechan et pis là elle me gueule dessus pas'que elle s'est réveillé quand j'ai essayé d'en prendre de son armoire et pis là elle m'a jeté dehors mais tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si vous m'achetiez un ensemble de kunai! »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à l'autre, qu'on t'a acheté pour ton anniversaire? » demanda Sakura.  
« Euh… c'est que je… »  
« Il l'a échangé contre des jouets. » répondit froidement sa sœur.  
« J'les ai pas échangé, j'les ai vendus… pour acheter des p'tites automobiles! »Sakio essaya maladroitement de s'expliquer.  
« C'est pas la même chose? » Sayuri croisa les bras et lui adressa un sourire mesquin.  
« On t'a pas d'mandé ton avis, Sayuri-bakabakashii!» Sakio lui fit une grimace.  
« QUOI?! Tu..! espèce de…!»

La vraie enfant du millieu, Uchiwa Sayuri. Un peu égoiste comme son père mais elle était aussi dynamique que sa mère. Elle avait de longs cheveux roses, quelques mèches d'ébène, et des yeux verts très foncés, qu'on méprennait pour du noir. Par chance, elle n'avait pas hérité du front de sa mère. En fait, à 14 ans, elle était l'une des « belles de Konoha » avec son attitude quelque peu hautaine et sa voix d'or. Son Sharing était activé depuis qu'elle avait eu 7 ans, ce que Sasuke considérait très tôt. Il était d'ailleurs très fier d'elle puisque c'est même lui qui l'a entraînée. Elle était toujours en guere contre Sakio mais était sociable avec n'importe qui d'autre. Elle avait gradué première de sa classe à l'Académie mais en partageant sa place avec une autre personne.

Ce quelqu'un d'autre s'était d'ailleurs fait réveillé. La porte de la chambre voisine s'ouvrit doucement.  
« Vous savez vraiment comment commencer une journée, hein? »

La deuxième de la famille, Uchiwa Seiya. Elle était plus vieille que Sayuri de seulement 2 minutes puisqu'elles étaient jumelles. Jumelles mais aussi différentes l'une de l'autre que l'huile et l'eau. Seiya était le ying comme sa sœur était le yang. Récenmment, elle a eassayé de se différencier de sa jumelle, coupant ses cheveux noirs aux épaules. C'était plus pratique pour une Chunnin. Elle formait la moitiée silencieuse et posée des deux « belles de Konoha ». Calme comme son père, optimiste comme sa mère. Son Sharingan avait aussi été activé quand elle avait 7 ans, sous la tutelle de Sasuke. Elle se mettait rarement en colère mais savait comment faire comprendre son opinion aux autres.

Seiya mis les mains sur ses hanches.  
« Je t'aurais laissé emprunter mes kunai si tu m'avais réveillé. » dit-elle gentiment è son petit frère. « Est-tu sûr que tu ne fais pas ça uniquement pour énerver Sayuri-chan? »  
Sakio lui tira la langue. Sakura secoua la tête en poussant un autre soupir.  
« Bon, bon… Arrêtez de vous battre. » dit Sakura. « Sayuri-chan, je pense que c'est ton tour de m'aider, non? »  
« Oui, Kaa-san. » affirma celle-ci. « Je vais juste me coiffer les cheveux, m'habiller et je vais descendre toute suite. »

Sakura la gratifia d'un sourire avant de descendre les escaliers avec Sakio. Elle entendit derrière elle un commentaire de Seiya.  
« Je t'avais dit que c'est plus pratique de te couper les cheveux. Mais t'es si têtue. »  
« Haha. Merci mais non merci. J'ai pas envie de terrasser mes belles mèches.

Sakura et Sakio échangèrent des regards exaspérés. Même si Sayuri le niait, elle était très vaine. Elle faisait penser à une certaine blonde du magasin de fleurs Yamanaka.

La mère et le fils se rendirent à la cuisine, où une silouhette portant un chandail à col haut (oui, comme celui de Sasuke au début de la série) et des shorts beiges buvait un verre de jus d'orange. Quand il apercut Sakura et Sakio, il leur adressa un petit sourire.

« Bon matin, Okaa-sama, Sakio-kun. »

L'ainé de la famille, Uchiwa Seiji. Il était beau, ses mèches noir corbeau tombaient avec élégance autour de ses yeux, le chouchou de ses équipières. Son Sharingan s'était manifesté la première fois lorsqu'il avait à peine 6 ans. À 16 ans, il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, intelligent, refermé sur lui-même, têtu. Il avait beaucoup de fans, majoritairement féminins, mais il les reppoussaient froidement. Seiji était un bon frère. Il était protecteur envers ses sœurs et enseignait quelques justu de base à ses frères. C'était la fierté de la famille même si Sakura s'inquiètait de ses autres enfants qui risquaient de grandir dans son ombre. Jusqu'à présent, aucun problème, chacun excellait dans son propre domaine.

« Salut, niichan! » Sakio souria et sorti en courant de la cuisine. Probablement pour rejoindre son père est son petit frère dehors.

Sakura se mit à préparer le petit-déjeuner.  
« Je peux vous aider, okaa-sama? » proposa-t-il.  
« C'est gentil de ta part mais Sayuri a promis de m'aider aujourd'hui. »  
Elle lui sourit.  
« Alors… Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et la fille de Hinata-chan? »  
« Laquelle? » dit-il d'une voix glaciale pendant que sa face s'enflammait.  
« Tu sais de qui je parle… » le provoqua Sakura.  
« Ayane va bien. Elle est lourde et énervante mais elle va bien. »  
« On croirait entendre ton père quand il avait ton âge. Je l'énervait tellement. »  
« Hnn. »  
« Tu es vraiment le fils de Sasuke. » dit-elle après avoir laisser échapper un rire. « Sauf que tu ne m'énerve pas autant. »  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire? » fit une voix. Sasuke était appuyé contre le cadre de porte, Shin et Sakio derrière lui, une expression amusée sur le visage.  
« Tu n'énerves. » lui dit Sakura avec un sourire provocateur.  
« Tais-toi. » Il y avait un rire dans la voix de Sasuke.  
Sakura lui tira la langue. Seiji secoua la tête, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.  
« Comment est-ce que vous pouvez être si enfantins? »  
« Peut-être parce qu'ils ont l'air jeunes pour leur âge! » La voix de Sayuri provennait du corridor. Sasuke et Sakura sourirent au compliment.

Elle descendit les escaliers en sautillant comme une gamine, sa tresse se balancait de gauche à droite. Seiya la suivait en essuyant un kunai avant de le fourrer dans sa poche à équipement. Elles portaient toutes les deux leur uniforme de ninja (si on peut appeler ça un uniforme), Sayuri dans une robe verte sans manches avec deux fentes sur les côtés, ses cuisses enroulées dans des bandages blancs, un foulard noir au cou, son bandeau attaché fièrement sur son front et Seiya dans la même robe que sa jumelle, son bandeau attaché à la taille, comme une ceinture.

« Ne, Onii-sama, » demanda Sayuri. « Comment va Ayane-_neechan?_ »  
« Pff, tu parles comme si c'était ta belle-sœur ou quelque chose du genre. » grogna-t-il en jetant un regard assasin à sa petite sœur mais tout le monde vit ses joues s'empourprer.  
« Oh, mais je l'appelle Ayane-neechan parce que… je la respecte et elle est comme une grande sœur pour moi. » dit Sayuri, clignant des yeux innocents.  
« Ouais, bien essayé. » Son visage vira au rouge tomate, trahissant ses véritables sentiments.  
«J'ai essayé de nier mes sentiments pour Sakura de la même façon, Seiji. » dit Sasuke.  
« Pas vous aussi, Otou-sama? »  
« Aa. »  
« Alors…quels sont tes plans après l'école, Sakio-kun? » demanda Sakura, détournant la conversation.  
« J'vais chez les Uzumaki! » déclara-t-il fièrement. « Naruto-jichan m'a dit qu'il allait m'apprendre à moi, à Keiko et à Teska un vrai justu spécial qu'il a inventé lui-même! »  
Sasuke et Sakura s'échangèrent des regards inquiets.  
« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais… » commença Sasuke.  
« Mais c'est toi qui m'a dit que je devais apprendre de nouveaux jutsu! »protesta Sakio.  
« Celui-là est… » Le père prit le temps de choisir ses mots. « Disons que celui-là est… questionable… »  
« C't'une technique interdite? »  
« Non… mais ça pourrais salir la réputation des Uchiwa. » Sasuke répondit calmement.  
Sakura se promit de donner à Naruto un bon coup de poing sur la figure dès que l'occasion se présenterait pour avoir essayé d'enseigner à son fils un jutsu vulgaire.  
« Ce serait pas Sexy-Méta? » demanda brusquement Sayuri.  
Ses parents, Seiya et Seiji la regardèrent d'un œil incrédule. Par contre, Sakio, lui, semblait très excité  
« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? »  
« Qu'est-ce qui arrive si on l'utilise? » demanda Sakio à Sayuri.  
« Ben…tu… »  
Seiya couvra la bouche de sa jumelle avec sa main pour la faire taire. Elle adressa un sourire nerveux à son petit frère.  
« C'est trop compliqué de toute façon. » ajouta-t-elle avec empressement. « Même si Sayuri te l'expliquait, tu ne comprendrait surement pas. »  
C'était vraiment leur jour de chance, à Sayuri et à elle, quand elles avaient leur Sharingan activé lorsqu'on leur montra le jutsu.  
Toutefois, les paroles de Seiya ne firent qu'attiser la détermination de Sakio.  
« J'vais maitriser cette technique avant Teska! Ouais! » cria-t-il.  
Moment de silence.  
« Ne, ne… kaa-chan? » Shin tira sur le tablier de sa mère pour réclamer son attention.  
« Oui? » dit Sakura en baissant son regard sur son plus jeune enfant.  
« Est-ce que mwa et Kaoru-chan et Makoto-chan et les autwes, on wa jouer aujouwd'hui? »  
« Oui, oui, » Sakura lui adressa un sourire. « Vous allez rester chez Tonton Neji et Tante Tenten pour jouer et apprendre des nouveaux jutsu! »  
Shin se réjouis à la pensée de pouvoir s'amuser avec ses meilleurs amis.  
« Alors, Seiya. Comment te traite Kakashi-sensei? » demanda Sasuke à sa fille.  
Même si le ninja copieur n'était plus son sensei depuis plusieurs années, Sasuke avait conservé l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi.  
« Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, il est toujours en retard. » répondit-elle en grimacant.  
Sasuke soupira.  
« Fidèle à son habitude. » commenta-t-il. « Je me demande même comment il a fait pour graduer de l'Académie.

Quelques kilomètre plus loin, Kakashi éternua dans son livre cinq fois.  
« Eh ben, quelqu'un se plaint. » dit-il en reniflant. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? »  
Il haussa les épaules et se replongea dans la lecture du plus récent « Le paradis du Batifolage ».

« Et toi, Sayuri? Comment ça va avec Kurenai-san? » demanda Sasuke en se versant une tasse de café.  
« Elle est de nouveau enceinte, alors elle ne peut pas vraiment bouger et ne fait que donner des missions. » répondit-elle. Ha, j'espère qu'au moins, Kakashi-sensei n'est pas en retard pour la naissance de ses enfants. »  
« Je ne pense pas qu'il s'autoriserait ça. » dit Sakura. « Il était là lors de la naissance de Kenji, Teska et Hikari. »  
« Je suppose que oui… » murmura Sayuri sans avoir l'air convaincue.  
« Je pense toujours qu'ils auraient du vous mettre dans la même équipe. » dit Sasuke.  
« Vous aurez représenté une formidable force. »  
« Otou-san, c'était il y a 2 ans. » soupira Seiya. « Est-tu encore contrarié à propos de ça? »  
« Ah, ne l'écoute pas Seiya. » lui dit Sakura. « Sasuke a tendance à vivre dans le passé. »  
« Et de toutes façon, même sans Seiya, Kazuki, Mikado et moi formons la meilleure équipe Chunnin de Konoha! »  
« Pff… Et moi qui pensait que tu te plaignais de ton équipe. » dit Seiya. « Takeshi, Marika et moi sommes les meilleurs. Sans aucun doute. Moi pour la stratégie, Takeshi pour la force et Mariko-chan pour les soins. On est tous talentueux. »  
« Ah? » demanda Sayuri. « De toutes façon, t'es amoureuse de cet idiot blond, Nara Takeshi. Avoue-le. Tu rougis à chaque fois qu'il passe près de toi. Et Uzumaki Mariko est ta meilleure amie, à part moi, bien sûr… »  
« Qu-quoi! » bafouilla sa sœur. « T'es pas mieux…! T'es en amour avec Hyuuga Kazuki depuis… toujours! »  
« C'est assez, arrêtez. » Sasuke eassaya d'intervenit entre les deux jumelles qui s'étaient déjà levées de table. « Vos vies amoureuses, on n'en n'est pas interessés.»  
« C'est pas de tes affaires, Otou-san! » crièrent-elles. Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul.  
« Ne parlez pas à Otou-sama de cette façon. » dit Seiji.  
« Reste en dehors de ça, toi aussi! » hurlèrent-elles. Seiji haussa les sourcils, soupira et se replongea dans son rêve éveillé.  
« Les filles! » dit Sakura, un ton de menace dans sa voix, ses yeux de jade brillèrent d'un éclat féroce.  
Seiya et Sayuri se figèrent. S'il y avait une personne qui leur faisaient plus peur que leur père, c'était leur mère. Sakura soupira pendant qu'elle posait la nourriture sur la table.  
« C'est mieux. » commenta-t-elle joyeusement. « Mon dieu, vous êtes aussi grossiers que votre père. »  
« Hé! » protesta Sasuke.  
« Eh bien, mangez! » dit Sakura en souriant.  
« Itadakimasu! »

Quelques instants plus tard, la famille avait recommencé à parler, à rire, à se taquiner comme n'importe quelle famille le ferait. Sakura regardait avec joie Sasuke essayant de convaincre Sakio de renoncer à apprendre Sexy-Méta, Sayuri parlait d'Ayane avec Seiji qui niait comme un forcené toute relation avec la jeune femme et Seiya qui jouait à la grande sœur avec Shin.

Uchiwa Sasuke, père et mari. Ses enfants le considéraient comme un modèle. C'était un capitaine des ANBU et un des plus proches conseillers du Hokage qui était le Rokudaime, Uzumaki Naruto. À l'age de 36 ans, il était encore poursuivit par quelques unes de ses collègues mais il les repoussaient pour sa femme, beaucoup plus belle.

Uchiwa Seiji, le grand frère parfait. Il respectait et admirait son père et rêvait de l'égaler, sinon le surpasser. Ses équipier, Uzumaki Ayane et Hatake Kenji, étaient chanceux de l'avoir. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis mais comme son père, il était trop fier pour leur démontrer son affection, surtout à la seule fille de son équipe. Ils étaient l'une des meilleures équipes Chunnin du village.

Uchiwa Seiya, l'ainée des deux jumelles. Elle avait un très bon sens de la logique et était efficace sur le terrain de combat. Elle était d'ailleurs une formidable stratégiste. Avec ses coéquipiers, Nara Takeshi et Uzumaki Mariko, ils formaient une excellente équipe. Même si elle faisait souvent la morale à sa sœur Sayuri, elle l'aimait beaucoup et avait peur que quelque chose lui arrive.

Uchiwa Sayuri, l'enfant gatée. Elle avait sa fierté, ce qui attisait son désir de gagner. Sa beauté faisait des ravages mais Sayuri n'acceptait aucune proposition, sauf si elle venait de Hyuuga Kazuki. Elle avait tendance à se précipiter dans les combats mais elle n'en n'était pas moins une très talentueuse kunoichi.

Uchiwa Sakio, le gamin farceur. Il grandit avec Uzumaki Keiko et Hatake Teska sous la tutelle de Rokudaime, héritant de l'attitude déterminée, de l'amour des ramens et de la maladresse de Naruto. Il était en constant combat verbal avec son père mais Sakura était sure que c'était parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Même s'il énervait ses sœurs, il ferait tout pour elles si elles étaient en danger.

Uchiwa Shinosuke, le bébé. Il était une surprise pour ses parents, qui n'anticipaient pas sa conception, mais sa naissance a réjouit tout le monde. Il était très proche des enfants de son âge, Inuzuka Ukyo, Hyuuga Kaoru, Nara Makoto et Hatake Teska, s'entraînant avec eux, espèrant devenir un jour un Genin compétent. Puisque son père était toujours en mission, que sa mère passait la majorité de la journée dans sa classe à l'Académie et que ses sœurs et frères étaient le plus souvent du temps occupés à s'entraîner, il restait toute la journée au manoir des Hyuuga, gardé par Hyuuga TenTen. C'est ce qui le rendait sociable et capable de s'adapter à n'importe quel genre de personnes.

Uchiwa Sakura, une mère comblée.  
Sakura sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.  
« Je vais ouvir. » dit-elle à sa famille qui commençait è se lever de leur sièges pour préparer la journée.

Elle ouvrit la porte à une jeune fille de 16 ans aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus.  
« Bonjour, Sakura-san! » la salua Ayane.  
Sakura avait trouvé bizarre qu'elle ait les yeux bleus au lieu des yeux blancs qu'ont habituellement les Hyuuga. Seiji lui avait expliqué que ses yeux ne devenaient blancs que lorsqu'elle utilisait le Byakugan.  
« Ayane-chan » souria-t-elle. « Seiji sera là dans un instant. »  
« Merci, Sakura-san. »  
Finalement, Seiji arriva.  
« Ah, tu es là. »  
« Oh mais non, Seiji-kun, je viens pas pour m'assurer que tu ne seras pas en retard, loin de là. » dit Ayane sarcastiquement. « Bon, t'es prêt? »  
Seiji hocha la tête et Ayane le prit par le bras.  
« Ja Sakura-san! » dit-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main.  
« Ja ne, Ayane-chan, Seiji-kun! » répliqua-t-elle. « Ne laisse pas mon fils poser un geste embarrassant! »  
Elle entendit le rire lointain d'Ayane. Bientôt, ils tournèrent le coin de rue et disparaissaient du champ de vision de Sakura.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Sayuri se précipita hors de la maison, Seiya sur ses talons.  
« C'est de ta faute si je suis en retard! » l'accusa Sayuri. « T'es juste chanceuse que Kakashi-sensei est toujours en retard!  
« Ben, je me mets pas autant de maquillage que toi! » s'exclama Seiya.  
« J'en mets pas tant que ça! Un peu de mascara, de fard à joue et de brillant à lèvres, c'est pas beaucoup! »  
« Mais ça va s'enlever de toute façons! »  
Sakura réprima un sourire moqueur.  
« Ja, Okaachan! » dirent-elles en chœur.  
« Ja ne, » dit Sakura. « Setsuna, ne contredit pas trop Kazuki! Et Seiya arrête de le malmener ou il va s'enfuir! »  
« OKAAACHAAAN! » crièrent-elles, indignées, arrêtant leur course pour un moment, se retournèrent vers Sakura et rougirent.  
Sakura se contenta se leur adresser un sourire innocent et de leur envoyer la main.  
Une trentaine de secondes après, le seul de la famille qui est étudiant à l'Académie courut dehors, fourrant ses affaires dans son sac.  
« J'dois y aller, ja okaachan! » dit Sakio en un souffle.  
« Ne perds pas mon kunai! » cria-t-elle.  
En courant sur le trottoir, il faillit faire tomber Tenten qui venait en sens inverse.  
« Ils sont en retard, non? » demanda-t-elle en arrivant sur le seuil de la porte.  
« Quoi d'autre? » répondit Sakura en haussant des épaules. Tenten secoua la tête.  
« Je viens chercher Shin. » dit-elle. Tenten regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Sakura. « Il est prêt? »  
« Il s'en vient bientôt. » affirma la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. « Je pense que Sasuke est encore en train de lui brosser les dents.  
Tenten éclata de rire.  
« Tu sais, j'aurais jamais cru entendre parler de Sasuke faisant quelque chose pour les autres. Mais c'est un père, après tout, n'est-ce pas? »  
Sakura hocha la tête.  
« Eh ben, tu sais comment sont les pères. Neji a changé aussi, non? »  
« Oui, » Tenten souria. « Et Shikamaru n'est plus aussi parresseux qu'il l'était… Par contre, son fils en a hérité. Même Naruto est devenu plus mature. »  
« Plus mature? C'est toi qui le dit. » grogna Sakura. « Savais-tu qu'il voulait apprendre Sexy-Méta aux enfants? »  
« Quoi? » s'exclama Tenten. « Je suis contente qu'aucun de mes enfants se tienne avec lui. »  
À peine sa phrase finie, Sasuke et Shin apparurent derrière Sakura. Le père salua Tenten d'un hochment de la tête tandis que le fils se précipita dans ses bras.  
« Bon, on y va? Kaoru-chan est impatient de jouer avec toi, Shin. »  
« Yay! » dit Shin joyeusement en sautillant sur le trottoir. « À bientôt, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan! »  
« Ja ne! Amuse-toi! » lui cria Sakura.  
Pendant que les deux dépassaient le coin de la rue, Sasuke entoura Sakura de ses bras.  
« Tu n'es pas en retard pour ta classe? » murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
« C'est pas avant 9 heures. » lui dit-elle.  
« Alors, on pourrais retourner dans notre chambre et… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, laissant place à l'imagination de Sakura qui laissa échapper un petit rire.  
« J'aimerais bien mais je pourrais être tentée d'annuler ma journée de classe et la passer avec toi… Tu n'avais pas reçu une mission de Naruto? »  
« Hn… »  
Il la retourna pour qu'ils soient face à face.  
« D 'abord, pourquoi est-ce qu'on rentrerait pas plus tôt, on laisserait la tâche de faire le souper aux enfants, on irait dans la chambre et… »  
« Espèce de pervers! » s'exclama-t-elle. « D'accord, on fera ce que tu veux ce soir mais tu m'en dois une.  
« Oui, oui. » Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. « Bon, je dois y aller maintenant. »  
Sur ces mots, il se détacha d'elle.

Finalement, Sakura était seule, ne quittant pas Sasuke des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle le perdit dans la foule de piétons. Elle souria et s'en alla se préparer.

Une silouhette transparente vit Sakura rentrer dans la maison. L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_Stupide petit frère, _pensa-t-il. _Tomber en amour avec une telle femme et avoir des gamins avec elle… _

_Il avait donc réussi à atteindre ses buts après tout. _

_Finalement, mon stupide petit frère n'est pas aussi stupide…_

_La prochaine génération est l'espoir du monde. Et, pour certains, ils représentent le changement. _

Cette fois, il eut un véritable sourire.

_Je vais te surveiller, idiot… _


End file.
